The present invention relates to a workpiece guide for use on a sewing machine for joining fur pieces. The machine includes a feed mechanism having counter-rotating disks and a horizontal needle disposed transversally to the direction of feed of the workpiece.
When joining pieces of fur by stiching, it is necessary to turn the fur disposed adjacent the upper edges of these pieces inwardly so that it is not sewn into the seam and does not project outwardly therefrom.
This problem has only partially been solved by known guide devices which are provided with means for turning the fur inwardly before the pieces to be sewn are caused to move between the counter-rotating disks in the sewing zone.
However, owing to their particular configuration, the known devices have not been able to completely and satisfactorily fold the fur inwardly in the desired manner.
An attempt was also made to improve the effectiveness of the above-mentioned folding means by the addition of a compressed air jet which was directed so as to force the fur downwardly between the pieces to be sewn. This added feature did not completely solve the problem of maintaining the fur in the desired folded position for the jets are disposed forwardly of the folding means and sewing zone which results in a loss of complete effectiveness of the air as the pieces to be joined enter said sewing zone.
Additionally the air stream guiding devices operatively associated with these air jets have been unable to direct all of the air flow between the fur pieces to be joined and that which escapes disperses outwardly creating a certain amount of physical irritation for the operator.
As a result of air loss with the known devices conditions were created which were responsible for a reduction in the effectiveness of the air as well as what is considered excessive power consumption.
An object of the present invention is to correct the above-mentioned problems by a means which ensures that all the fur is folded inwardly by the folding means without necessitating any special attention on the part of the operator.
Another object is that of improving the effectiveness of air jets by reducing the power consumption of the same and minimizing the amount of air dispersion ineffective upon the workpieces.